Clover War
by Nezkov Sou
Summary: When the effects of War affected London, Mihawk moved his family to the countryside, seeking peace. Zoro didn't have much expectation but when he first set eyes on the green fields, he knew that his life would be different. And then he met Luffy.
1. Chapter 1

**Clover War**

**A/n: **A quick piece to satisfy my urges to write. I was gonna attempt the next chapter of Forbidden Blood Ties but things have been pretty down for me and I don't want it to affect that story. So that'll have to wait. I don't know if this will continue for another chapter but I'll leave it as complete for now. It does have a possible premise but I'm not sure if I want to continue or not.

* * *

><p>Seeing such a vast span of greeneries to the horizon left Zoro in awe and for a long while, he didn't step off the platform until his father shoved him off. Zoro stumbled and glared daggers, but knowing that no matter how many times he tried to beat his father up, he couldn't win. This man was a veteran and never slacked off after the Revolutionary War.<p>

"Ew! It stinks of cows!" Perona hopped off the train, twirling her pink parasol and scrunching up her face. "I want to go back to London!"

"Go ahead, " Mihawk glanced at his daughter, "The next train should be here in a few hours."

Zoro watched his sister grumbled about how she already missed the antique furniture and the feather bonnet store in their neighborhood. Well, she better start forgetting about them because there was no way such a shop would exist in this rural area. In fact, she was the only one at the station with the elaborate corseted gown.

The three of them got on a horse cart (Perona refused to call it a carriage) and they traveled the dirt grounds. Grass and trees scattered the landscape with the occasional houses or barns. It amazed Zoro how _green _everything was. For the entire two hours ride (Perona did not fail to sigh every ten minutes) Zoro kept his eyes out to the horizon, absorbing the fact that he would be living in this countryside. It would take some time to adjust to the lack of convenience but Zoro knew he wouldn't mind the clean air at all, though without the night entertainment and the bustles of lives, his life would be a little more boring. That's okay. He could practice his swordsmanship and then enlist in the military with a headstart.

The house they would live in was bigger compared to their apartment but there wasn't any running water which freaked Perona out so much she began to cry. Zoro tried to reason with her that there was a well right there and she hissed that he would get her fresh water _every _morning for her bath. Zoro rolled his eyes and decided to explore the back of the house. More trees. He crouched down and brushed his hand through the grass. A smile tugged the corner of his lips.

He would miss London and his friends, but he would write them letters when he could. Zoro began walking up the slide hill and from the top, he gazed at the moor. The surreal thought of living and dying here crossed his mind and he continued strolling off.

And then Zoro noticed a herd of cows with one of them bucking around. A man was atop the bull, holding onto its horns for dear life. Zoro rushed forward, in time to catch the man who was thrown off. They crashed onto the ground while the bull moved away, back to its herd.

"Are you alright?" Zoro sat up, taking in the man's disheveled appearance.

"Ow, yeah I'm fine," the man rubbed his black hair and looked over at Zoro. "Woah, your hair!"

Zoro flinched when the man grabbed his shoulders and broke his personal space. He smelled of grass and milk. What a weird combination. "Uh, yeah?"

"Is that a natural color?" the man began rubbing Zoro's hair, "It's like grass!"

"Hey! Quit it!" Zoro attempted to remove the man's hands. He grabbed the thin wrists and pulled the man off his messed up hair. "It's natural."

"Oooh! That's cool!" the man gave him a toothy grin, "You're not from here, are you? I'm Luffy!"

"Zoro . . ." he nodded, "How do you know?"

"'cause I know everyone here. We're such a small community everyone knows each other," Luffy chuckled and plopped on his straw hat. "Where're you from?"

"London."

Luffy gasped, "For real?! Like Lon-don London?!"

"I guess . . ." Zoro frowned and dusted off his white dress shirt. Several blades of grass were caught on his suspenders.

Luffy went off on a ramble of how cool London was even though all he heard about the place were stories. Ever since he was a child, he wanted to go to London and then across the country and then out to sea. But he couldn't leave this place. He couldn't leave his family and friends here, and the cows.

"You could always go on a trip, can't you?" Zoro said.

"Nah. It's too expensive. And I know that if I go there, I wouldn't want to return. It'll be so awesome I'll get overboard."

Zoro watched Luffy talk more about the grand life he heard about London (most of it were not true) and idly wondered what had caused the scar under Luffy's left eye. This place looked safe and Zoro hadn't encountered a rogue yet. Probably work-related. Luffy lived here all his life and really wanted to go out and see the world.

"What about," Zoro interrupted, "the next time I visit London, you come along with me?"

For a long moment, Luffy stared at him with disbelief. And then he pounced on Zoro, pulling him into a hug, "You're the best! Can I really? Really?!"

"Ugh, yeah," Zoro's voice was muffled by Luffy's chest in his face. "But it won't be soon. I just got here."

"I'll wait for it!' Luffy's eyes sparkled, "I gotta tell Ace and Sabo about this!" He shot up and stumbled, falling onto the ground again, "I think I hurt my ankle?"

"Why is that a question?" Zoro raised an eyebrow, "Let me see." Luffy flicked off his sandals and showed Zoro the swell.

"Is that bad?" Luffy asked.

"I don't know. I'm not a doctor," Zoro said, "But you should get it treated anyway."

"I'll just go home. Dadan knows this stuff." Luffy once again attempted to stand. He flinched when he put weight on his left foot.

"C'mere," Zoro gestured and he crouched in front of Luffy, "Get on. I'll carry you home."

"Woah, no, that's okay. I can walk." When Zoro only gave him a glare, Luffy pursed his lips and carefully got on Zoro's muscular back. His arms wrapped themselves around Zoro's neck when Zoro stood. Luffy chuckled.

"What's funny?"

"This the first time I'm on someone's back."

"Oh?" Zoro sounded and walked the direction Luffy pointed.

"The one with the huge windmill." Luffy gestured, "That's my house."

The walk didn't feel long as the two talked about nothing and everything. Although they had just met, although they were from two different places and cultures, they got along pretty well. Zoro never thought he'd enjoy the countryside this much on the first day. When they got closer, Luffy broke off their conversation and pointed to the area behind the windmill.

"You see that? That's our clover field! I helped planted them. Aren't they pretty?"

Zoro stopped walking to admire the luscious field, "Yes, they are."

Luffy chuckled, "They're a remembrance of my mother. I don't remember her at all but dad said she loves clover."

Zoro stared at the field again and then glanced at Luffy. He didn't look hurt or bothered. It just meant that he truly had no recollection of his mother to feel any kind of emotions.

"They're really pretty."

Luffy smiled, hugging Zoro from behind, "Thank you."

Luffy asked to be put down and Zoro did. He slowly made his way to the field with the help of Zoro and he picked a three-leaf clover.

"Here's for you," Luffy grinned, "Promise that you'll take me to London."

Zoro smiled, taking the clover, "Promise."

"Luffy! Ey!" a man rounded the corner of the house, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Ace!" Luffy grinned, "I kinda hurt my foot and Zoro carried me home." And to Zoro: "He's my older brother."

Zoro nodded at Ace who returned the gesture.

"Are you alright?" Ace asked.

"I'll be fine."

Ace sighed and ruffled Luffy's hair, "Dumbass, you're probably not fine. Go see Dadan."

"Will do," Luffy grinned and beamed when a blond man walked out the front door. "Sabo! Come meet Zoro!"

"Zoro who?" Sabo joined them. Luffy introduced Zoro again to both of his older brothers (Zoro had a hard time believing this blond man was blood related to Luffy and Ace) and when Luffy told them where Zoro was from, they had the same reactions of amazement. Zoro soon found himself being bombarded with questions and tried his best to answer all of them.

After what felt like forever, Zoro satisfied half of the brothers' curiosity about this money city of Lon-Don . . . to which Zoro had to burst their bubble. The reason why his family moved to the countryside was the terrible financial and political situation after the war. It was a nightmare to live in the city and his father had had enough of the effects of war. The countryside, away from the problems of the city, was haven.

Ace and Luffy refused to believe in him but Sabo, being the most rational of the three, agreed to put the discussion to an end. After all, what do they know about the city? Maybe one day when they go out there, they would see the real thing. For now, they couldn't do anything about it.

"Anyway," Sabo said, "It's almost dinner time. Zoro, you should join us."

"Yeah, thanks for helping Luffy out," Ace was already heading for the door.

Luffy didn't give Zoro a second to refuse and was already dragging him along despite his hurt ankle. "What are we having tonight?"

"Stew, I think," Ace said, "We'll find out."

"Oh, by the way, Luffy," Sabo stopped Luffy before he got into the house, "Where are the cows?"

For a few seconds, the question drifted in the air. Luffy looked at Zoro who returned the same blank expression. And then he looked at Sabo.

"I FORGOT THE COWS!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Clover War**

**A/n:** I didn't intend to continue this but my brain kept on thinking about it, so here it is. I wrote this in a completely different style from FBT so it's a nice change. Also this will be pretty short, probably a few chapters.

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>The mail finally arrived. It was the only letter the mailman carried to the house and he gave Zoro an excitable smile. Zoro tipped him a few coins and watched the old man walked off. Fuschia village hardly received any deliveries from the outer towns, especially not from London. One or two times in the past, the Queen had visited the village to 'show her appreciation' but since then, no one had heard about her. News didn't even reach the village until it was too late. So of course, it didn't surprise Zoro to read that the letter was dated two weeks ago.<p>

Sanji briefly told him about their friends back in the city. Yosaku and Johnny couldn't shut up about Zoro's departure and constantly crashed into Sanji's apartment to drown in booze to which Sanji did not appreciate. He'd rather have girls as his drinking companions. When both those guys downed one too many bottles, they would swing around their swords, proclaiming their patriotism and ultimately destroyed Sanji's furniture. Yosaku and Johnny were now banned from his apartment.

Besides his personal life, Sanji wrote about the political situation. Tension had been rising since the end of the war. Unemployment hit hard. Money values plummeted down. Former soldiers, either crippled or not, found themselves with nothing to do in the city. There were accounts of them turning rogue because of war trauma or idleness. Regular citizens grew wary of these soldiers. Just the other day, a group of them had barged into Baratie, harassed the customers, and refused to pay for their food. Zeff and Sanji had to physically kick them out and were glad that there were more bulky chefs around than the ex-soldiers.

"It is predicted that there will be another war. Most likely within our country. A famous journalist speculates that a coup might happen but by whom, no one has a theory yet."

At the bottom of the letter, Sanji signed with his elegant cursive handwriting.

Zoro folded the letter and slipped it into his drawer. He pulled out a fresh piece of paper, dipped his pen in ink and began writing his reply.

He started with sending his regard to Yosaku and Johnny and reminded them not to drink too much. And then he explored his thoughts about the unrest in London. It was obvious that soon, another war would brew. The Revolution happened because of opposing sides, most of which disagreed with the political system of the Royal Kingdom. After the War, several sub-groups had survived and gone into hiding. It was only a matter of time before they strike again. Zoro asked if Sanji was going to leave Baratie to join the army to which he already knew the answer. Still, he wanted to formally ask.

Zoro stopped writing and gathered his thoughts on how to condense everything else into a page. He wrote about the landscape of the countryside and how it was a complete opposite of London. He wrote about the house they lived in. He wrote about Perona's constant complains. And then he wrote about the people he had befriended.

Luffy was in charge of the cows and bulls but more than once he would get distracted. Zoro recalled the first time they met. All four of them: Zoro, Luffy, Ace, and Sabo, had successfully rounded the herd a little after sunset. Luffy received half a portion for dinner. Then he stole some from Zoro's plate. Luffy, by himself, was a huge character, but add his two brothers (who Zoro found out later were not blood related at all) and they were a group of unstoppable force. The level of energy these three guys held was absurd. Compared to them, Zoro was a dead sheep.

Once the letter was done, Zoro sealed it and dropped it off at the post office by the train station. It was a long walk from home, so Zoro took his time and enjoyed the scenery. The clean air was easier to breathe and he realized that it helped with his training. On his way back, he detoured towards the moor and greeted Luffy who was once again, attempting to ride the same bull. The bull saw Zoro and bucked Luffy hard, sending him flying. Zoro caught the man easily and set him down onto his feet.

"Still haven't learned?" Zoro ruffled Luffy's hair.

"I'm gonna get it right!" Luffy pumped his fist, glaring at the bull who snorted at him.

Zoro shook his head. While Luffy looked after the herd, Zoro practiced his swordsmanship. Luffy had joked about learning the sword but after a few attempts, both of them realized that Luffy wasn't meant to wield anything sharp. Their days went by in peace and solitude, something that Mihawk truly sought after in this place. Although the veteran did not show his emotions, Zoro and Perona knew that their father suffered from war trauma. So, despite all her complains, Perona did not push her father to move back to London, to the battlefield.

". . . and I said I might return to London next month," Zoro continued telling Luffy about his letter to Sanji.

"NEXT MONTH?!" Luffy blurted out. His jaw dropped and his eyes sparkled at the prospect of going to the grand city.

"About that . . ." Zoro put down his sword and frowned at Luffy, "I think it won't be a good idea to take you then. I'm going back because I'm enlisting. The campaign's starting by the end of this year and I'll have to be there early to get other things sorted out. Don't give me that look. This isn't a vacation. It's a revolution."

"But you promised . . ." Luffy said.

"I did promise, but I don't want you to get in danger, seeing that you can't even hold a sword to save your life."

"Then I'll just fire a gun!"

Zoro raised an eyebrow, "You're not thinking of enlisting, are you?"

"If that will take me to Lon-don . . ."

"No way," Zoro frowned, turning towards Luffy. "It's too dangerous."

"I know," Luffy pushed himself up on his elbows and looked up at Zoro's muscular body. "I've heard about wars, at least from Dadan. She said it's not a pretty place, unlike our village."

"It's not pretty at all," Zoro said. He was barely a teenager during the Revolution and by then, he understood many things. Mihawk was at the frontlines while Zoro and his friends were sent away into hiding in a bunker. For several days and nights, they lived in darkness when the oil lamp finally went out. Terrible thoughts and emotions greeted them and the only thing that kept them awake and alive were the constant battle cries and gun fires up above.

"I don't want to you to experience such a horrible thing," Zoro said, "I'll join the army and put an end to this war."

In the evening, Zoro accompanied Luffy to get the herd back home. Ace invited Zoro to join dinner again. The first few times, Zoro had politely declined but Ace reasoned that Zoro had helped them with taking care of the animals, chopping wood, gathering timber, and fetching water, and so it was a courtesy that they feed him. After a while, Zoro didn't complain about free food. And he really didn't want to eat dinner at home where he knew his father was suffering in silence.

Zoro spent the rest of the day with Luffy in the clover field. Luffy spoke about his family and wondered if his father had died in one of the previous wars. Ace and Sabo had lost their parents too. None of them clearly remembered. All they knew was they were raised by Dadan here. But Dadan never spoke about the war she had been in. No one was allowed to ask. Zoro understood why.

Night time rolled in and Zoro headed home. Perona had gone to sleep. A dim candlelight glowed in the study. Zoro glanced inside to see his father dozing off in the armchair. For a long while, he stood by the door watching this man. The yellow light made his skin pale and accentuated the ridges and sharp angles of his face. Mihawk was known as one of the brave commander during the Revolution. Now he sat here as an old, weakened man.

Zoro picked up a blanket and carefully covered his father. And then he went to his bare room. There wasn't much to pack for his upcoming trip besides a few personal items. Zoro walked over to his desk and touched the clover he had pressed into a bookmark. Maybe once the war was over, he would take Luffy to London. Zoro slipped the bookmark into his leather-bound journal.

But not now.

He unsheathed his sword and turned the blade over, watching the sharp edge gleamed in the moonlight.

Now he had a war to fight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Clover War**

**A/n: **I'm probably gonna write one more chapter and then this is done. Really need to focus on FBT.

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Six months in and the war finally hit London. The opposing parties banded together to form one large group fighting against the Royal Kingdom. Negotiations had long been abandoned. All soldiers armed themselves and struck the forefront. The Kingdom wasn't caught by surprise. In fact, from the very beginning, they had expected the oppositions to attack.<p>

Throughout the entire training, Zoro had told himself to be prepared for what was to inevitably come. But no matter how much he reminded himself that, his mind wasn't ready for the battlefield. The real thing was nothing like the stories he had heard. This lively city that he had grown up in was now a wreck of explosions and debris. Although they expected the attack, they never thought the opposition would strike London first.

His ammunition was low. The enemies were right in front. Sanji shot them.

"You okay, buddy?" Sanji yelled over the gun fires as he reloaded his musket.

"Yeah, thanks!" Zoro readied his gun and took aim. The enemies were a blur of black and brown coats. Anger distorted their faces, bulging their eyes out. Zoro gave himself no seconds to hesitate and fired another round.

Amidst the shooting and fighting, Zoro couldn't help thinking back to Fuschia village, to the clover field, to Luffy. He missed the short-lived peace he had enjoyed. He missed the fresh cool air. He missed the smile of his friend. For every day of the six months, he thought about Luffy. He sent two letters, received one reply, and awaiting the second. But the war started before that mail reached him. Perhaps he would never get that letter.

Lose in thought for a split second in the battlefield cost him his left eye where the enemy's bullet shot clean. An inhumane scream split his throat. Sanji yelled something. The gun fires blared in his ears. Darkness settled in and the pain scorched his eye.

Zoro couldn't remember what happened after that. When he regained full consciousness, he was in the medical tent just outside of London. With half his vision gone, his balance was thrown off. Dr. Chopper commanded him not to move from the bed.

"I can still fight," Zoro panted, "It was my carelessness. Let me go back to the battlefield."

"Don't be ridiculous! You're in no shape to fight!"

"I have to fight!" Zoro grabbed onto the doctor, "I need to protect this country!"

For a second, Dr. Chopper faltered. Then he gently pushed Zoro off. "I understand your patriotism but as a doctor, I cannot let you out there in your condition."

Zoro couldn't deny the doctor. He couldn't even stand without using something for support. There was no way he could hold a gun. What were all those training for? He picked up his sword. It was Mihawk's sword. When he decided to enlist, his father had entrusted that prized sword. The sword that had served Mihawk in the Revolutionary War. Now Zoro had it, but he wouldn't use it. Couldn't use it.

Three days later, Zoro could walk and wield his weapons but still, Dr. Chopper wouldn't let him go. Instead the doctor had requested the main platoon to take the wounded soldiers to safety. Of course Zoro put up a fight.

Around evening the day he was to be transported, Sanji burst into the medical tent. His military uniform was covered in dirt and splatters of blood. When he saw that Zoro was alive and kicking, he visibly relaxed. The fear brought about by their first time at war also affected Sanji.

"I gotta tell you," Sanji whispered to Zoro, "that the oppositions had split into smaller groups and spreading. They're planning to surround London through the outer villages."

Zoro rushed out, ignoring the doctor's angered shout. He hurried to the colonel's tent.

"Colonel Smoker, sir! Private Roronoa reporting!"

Colonel Smoker glanced up from his papers, a cigar hanging in between his lips, "What?"

"Requesting to be dispatched, sir!" Zoro saluted.

"You're in no shape to fight. Everyone in this squad is being sent back today. I'm not letting my men go out to die."

"The oppositions are going through the villages to get into London. One of the villages is where my family and friends are. I cannot sit here and do nothing," Zoro swallowed.

Smoker watched Zoro with a stern glare, "We are sending different squads to each area."

"Sir," Zoro said, "I made a promise to protect them. They are important to me, more than my life. They are my treasure."

For a long while, Smoker glared at Zoro. Finally, he turned to his papers and said, "Which village is it?"

"Fuschia village, sir."

"Go tell Captain Tashigi to let you join their squad not as a soldier, but as wounded being sent home. They're moving out tomorrow at daybreak."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Zoro saluted again, "Thank you. I am utterly grateful, sir!"

Zoro promised Sanji that he'd return to London as soon as everything settled. Until then, none of them was allowed to die. At the earliest morning, Zoro chose to march with the soldiers. Anxiety ate him inside. Two days later, they reached the outskirts and all Zoro could smell was smoke and gunpowder. The opposition had reached the village before them. Captain Tashigi commanded the squad into position and the engaged the enemies in battle.

On the other hand, Zoro grabbed his musket and hurried towards the house with the huge windmill. From the far distance he could see fire blazing bright. One of the blades broke off and crashed into the roof of the barn. Fear and rage built up, and he swung the back of his musket into the face of an enemy. If he couldn't protect London, he must at least protect this place, this house.

Dadan was beating people up with the wooden axe. Next to her, Sabo swung a wooden staff and Ace had a knife. Terror was written all over the two brothers' face. They had never fought people to protect their lives before. Dadan was the only one hitting fatal blows and she knew that Ace and Sabo wasn't prepared to kill a person.

"Where's Luffy?!" Zoro hit another soldier.

"Zoro?!" Ace gasped. He was shaking.

Zoro had never seen Ace look so frightened. Please let Luffy be okay! "Where is he?!"

"Behind," Sabo stuttered, "I think he ran there!"

Zoro tightened his grip on his musket and rounded the house, and there he was. Luffy standing in front of the clover field, watching them burn up into ashes. His memory of his parents, his happiness and love, his entire life. All going up in flames. Luffy crumpled to the ground, clutching himself, and the scene broke Zoro's heart. Everything that he had been fighting for, everything that he had worked hard for. All up in flames.

Zoro staggered, unable to call out to Luffy. More gun shots rang, staining the air with its horrible stench of blood and death. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Fuschia village was their haven.

An opposition soldier emerged from behind the barn and ran towards Luffy. Zoro saw this in slow motion and he hauled up his musket, aimed, and pulled the trigger without hesitation. But with his injured vision, the bullet strayed and grazed the soldier in his sides. Luffy turned to see Zoro. The soldier lurched towards Luffy. Zoro dropped his musket and ran forward. For the first time since the war began, he drew out his sword and slashed the soldier, spraying blood into the clear sky of Fuschia village.


	4. Chapter 4

**Clover War**

**A/n: **This is the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this short piece. It was a good change, but now that I've figured out where FBT is going, I'm going to focus on that.

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>When the opposition struck his house, Mihawk had stood up as the commander he used to be. He wasn't in charge of a platoon, but he didn't need a position to protect his daughter, and this village he had come to love. After the house was secured and Perona rushed into hiding, Mihawk had joined the battle. The blood of a soldier never died. With his help, Captain Tashigi defeated the opposition army and secured Fuschia village. Word came a day later that the Royal army protected London and won the war. Leaders of the rebellion were captured and given trials although all of them were found guilty of treason. Execution was their punishment. London was a mess of destruction and it took the people three months to clean up the ruins and another six months to rebuild the town to a decent state.<p>

Since the end of the war, Zoro hadn't gone back to London, not in the current state. Despite his desire to go back and help rebuild the city, he was also needed in the village. Similarly, Fuschia was in a state of dysfunctional. Barns and farms were burned down. People mourned for those who died during the crossfire. War had never really reached this part of the country and it broke Zoro inside to see the tears of these peaceful villagers.

And what hurt him even more was seeing the tears brimming on Luffy's eyes. He tried to empathize with Luffy but the harder he tried, the more painful it got. So instead, he held Luffy close to him and let the silence engulf them.

Because his house wasn't in terrible condition, Zoro decided to help with other people's houses instead. However, most of the villagers insisted that Zoro rest. After all, he had lost an eye and he was a wounded _soldier. _But Zoro used that excuse against them. He was a soldier, and it was his duty to help the people. After countless stubborn arguments, the people relented and allowed Zoro to do what he pleased.

Five months later, Fuschia village stood back on its feet. Some of the farms had to start over. The people weren't going to give up because of a fire. These little effort and motivation made Zoro love this village even more. A few weeks later, he received news from Sanji (thank God that guy is alive, so are Yosaku and Johnny).

"Hey, where's Luffy?" Zoro asked.

"I dunno," Ace muttered as he brought down the axe onto the log, cutting it unevenly. "Probably at the back."

Zoro nodded. He remembered being in Ace's position. The fear of seeing a war stuck for quite a long time. Zoro used the fear to bring himself into the army. He doubted that Ace or Sabo would enlist. Zoro walked around the house to where the clover field used to be. His chest tightened upon seeing Luffy sitting in the middle of the barren land. Every day after the war, Luffy would sit there in silence. Was he trying to remember his past? Was he holding onto his memories?

Zoro sat behind Luffy and he felt Luffy pressed himself against his back. For a long while, they didn't speak. The ground was dark brown, a huge contrast of the green lush of the past. Just like Luffy's long-gone smile. How many months, years, would they take to (rebuild) this emotional ruin? There was nothing (Zoro) could do. In this family matter, he was an (outsider). He didn't know what the clover field truly meant to Luffy no matter how much they had talked about. Luffy couldn't explain it perfectly. It was something he just felt and (Zoro) wouldn't be able to understand.

It hurt to know that Zoro couldn't do anything for his friend. Sure they hadn't known each other very long. But they had a deep connection that clicked the moment their eyes met and Zoro just knew they would be (back to back) with each other.

The emotional relationship he had with Luffy was different from the ones he shared with Sanji and his other friends back in London. It wasn't like the silly hormonal crushes he had as a teenager (he's a good twenty three now). It was something more. Something special. Something he only experienced with Luffy. Maybe Zoro was getting ahead of himself. Maybe the war was already affecting him. All he wanted was to see Luffy smile.

Zoro pulled out his leather journal from his pocket and began to write the things in his head. It's a habit he picked up from Mihawk. The veteran soldier could never really express himself verbally. And that trait was passed down to Zoro. Sometimes it made Zoro wonder how Perona was so loud and talkative.

_The war is over. Maybe the war is a cleansing for the country. Maybe the war is a new beginning. What exactly will happen? I do not know. We do not know. All we can do is keep on living, keep on moving forward. _

The pen stopped writing. Zoro stared into space as the words repeated in his head. The sun was slowly setting into the horizon. Soon Dadan would step out and call them for dinner. Then Zoro would leave at ten and return to his quiet house. The same things. The same days.

Zoro closed the journal and breathed in the bland air. Something new. Something different. He glanced down at the journal. There were things that he couldn't do, but there were also things that he could do. Zoro pulled out the pressed clover leaf and carefully slipped it into Luffy's hand. When Luffy didn't respond immediately, Zoro thought he was asleep. Then Luffy shifted and brought the clover leaf up. Luffy stared at the clover with tired eyes.

Silence once again enveloped them but this time, a hitched breath broke it.

Zoro leaned back, pressing his body closer to Luffy's trembling shoulders. They had lost many precious things, many precious memories. But they were still alive. And as long as they were alive, they could keep walking and create new memories as dear as the old ones. With people they loved.

* * *

><p>"What's that?!"<p>

"A building."

"And that?!"

"Another building."

"Woah, woah, what's that one?!"

"Luffy," Zoro tugged the man by his shirt, "Sit down, you're gonna fall out the window."

"But, but!" Luffy had almost half his body out of the train. His eyes darted around, absorbing all the new sceneries.

Zoro had to admit that he was indeed fascinated by the changes London had undergone within a year of his absence. He wondered if he could find his way around now. Back then, it was bad enough with all the tiny alleys connected to a hundred other streets. The train slowed to a stop at the station. Zoro grabbed their bags and held out his hand. Luffy took the hand without hesitation and the two of them stepped out.

London smelled of smoke and papers, tea and spices, perfumes and bakeries. Luffy wrinkled his nose and complained that he couldn't figure out what he smelled. Zoro laughed at that and led them to the exit where Sanji was waiting.

"Yo!" Sanji beamed. "So this is the guy you've been talking about all those time? Luffy, I presume. The name's Sanji. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Uh, hello. Um, pleasure . . .?" Luffy found Sanji's classic speech hard to follow.

"Cut him some slack, dumbass," Zoro said.

"Right, right," Sanji chuckled and his speech lowered to a more casual level, "I'll remember that for the tour around New London."

"Woah . . ." Luffy muttered, "I'm really in Lon-don. Zoro, Zoro, I'm really in London!"

Zoro grinned and ruffled Luffy's black hair, "Yeah. I promised to take you here, didn't I?"

Luffy's eyes shone bright and he hugged Zoro close, "Thank you. Thank you for everything. I'm really glad that we met and that we, ya know." Luffy smiled, "I'm just so happy."

Zoro returned the smile and draped his arm around Luffy's shoulder. "I know."

Sanji quirked an eyebrow at their interaction. He lit a cigarette as they made their way to the streets and said, "So, what'd I missed?"

Zoro chuckled at that, "Man, we got lots to catch up on."

**The End**


End file.
